


Lookout

by naminethewitch



Series: Creek Week [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Creek Week, Day 3, Fluff, M/M, Roleplay, South Park: The Stick of Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naminethewitch/pseuds/naminethewitch
Summary: Craig is worried that Tweek is going to spend the entire night shirtless when he is assigned to be the lookout.





	Lookout

With a sigh Craig left the big tent that had been set up in Cartman’s backyard. He had just given his last report of the day which meant that he could go chill with his boyfriend. It was a Friday evening and tomorrow morning was the big battle with the elven kingdom so a lot of kids were camping in Kupa Keep today. Jimmy had told Craig that the elves were doing the same in Kyle’s backyard. With a yawn Craig started to look for his boyfriend. However, he crossed paths with Clyde first.

“Dude, have you seen Tweek?” Craig asked his best friend.

“Yeah, he’s on night watch tonight and he already went up into the tower.”

“Was he still in his costume?”

“Yeah, he’s technically playing the whole night after all,” Clyde shrugged.

“I get that but it’s going to get even colder in the night. Did he have a sweater or a jacket with him?”

“I didn’t see one. But you have a point, I still don’t understand how Tweek can run around without a shirt in this weather but at night it has to be even worse. You should go check on him.” Clyde shot the watchtower a worried glance.

“Was planning on doing that anyway. Good night, Clyde.”

“Right, night, dude. Tell Tweek I said it for him, too!” With a wave the brunette left to go to his own tent he was sharing with Token and Scott. Craig hurried to his own tent and grabbed the spare sweater he brought. Afterwards, he made his way to the watchtower. He still has no idea where Cartman even got it. The tower was as high as the second story of his house and was open on all sides so you had a perfect view of all the surrounding yards. You can’t see the front however but a few unlucky souls were camping on that side and would probably be woken up by passing cars multiple times in the night. Hopefully none would be run over this time.

After he reached the tower, Craig bound the sweater around his waist to make climbing the latter up to the viewing platform easier. When he reached the trapdoor, he knocked and called out to Tweek so that he wouldn’t startle him.

“It’s me, honey, I’m coming up!” The door wasn’t easy to open but Craig managed. Tweek greeted him and helped him climb up onto the platform.

“What are you doing up here, Craig? You’re not on duty!” Tweek whisper-yelled while throwing worried glances at the big tent as if he was worried that Cartman would come out and banish them for not following his orders to the T.

“Relax, honey, I’m not breaking any rules by being up here,” Craig assured him while untying the sweater from his waist. “I just came to check on you. Staying out here in the cold without a shirt is only going to get you sick. I brought this spare sweater just in case.” He holds it out to Tweek who takes it with a blush.

“Aw, Craig, you didn’t have to,” he said. He put the bow that he had been holding all this time in a corner and pulled the sweater over his head.

“Of course I had to. You’re my boyfriend; I don’t want you to get sick.”

“Thank you so much, it’s very comfortable,” Tweek smiled and gave Craig a small peck on the cheek. Embarrassed, Craig pulled up his chinstrap.

“No problem.” He decided to quickly change the subject. “So, are you excited for the battle tomorrow?” Tweek gave him a sad smile.

“I probably won’t see much of it…”

“What do you mean?”

“I have a shift tomorrow. Dad only let me stay here after I promised him that I would be punctual no matter what.”

“Wait a second. You’re telling me that Cartman has you pull the night shift and then you have to work tomorrow? When are you going to sleep?” Craig was now very concerned about the wellbeing of his boyfriend. Tweek on the other hand didn’t seem to mind at all.

“It’s not a big deal. I don’t sleep much anyway. It won’t be the first time I worked after pulling an all-nighter. I can handle it.” Craig frowned.

“I don’t doubt that, honey. But you told me in school this morning that the math test kept you up last night, too. You’re not going to go almost sleepless two nights in a row. Not if I have anything to say about it.”

“I promise, Craig, I’m fine. I’ve been up longer. I have my coffee, so I can do this.” Tweek gestured to his thermos that he had placed in a corner, next to some pillows that Cartman had left there for some reason. Craig took both of Tweek’s hands in his and made eye contact.

“I know you can, babe. I’ve seen you do it. But I didn’t like seeing you like that. You’re anxiety is going to be through the roof and you yourself said that weekend shifts are the worst. So I’m not going to let you do this.”

“But Craig, Cartman said-“

“I’ll take your shift, okay? Fatass doesn’t give two shits about who is up here as long as someone is keeping watch. I took a nap after school, so I’ll be fine. And if I get really sleepy, I can sip your coffee, just the taste will wake me up. You need to sleep, honey, I got this.” Tweek nervously worried his bottom lip while studying his boyfriend’s face. After a few moments, he sighed.

“Fine, you win. I actually do feel kinda sleepy,” he admitted. Craig smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

“Good. Then go and sleep in our tent.” He let Tweek’s hands go and moved to start his lookout but Tweek stopped him by grabbing one of his hands.

“I don’t wanna sleep alone down there. I won’t be able to relax anyway.”

“But Tweek, you just said-“

“I know and I’ll go to sleep, but I’ll sleep up here, okay?” Craig eyed the floor sceptically.

“Are you sure? It’s not going to be comfortable.” Tweek smiled at him, in a gentle way that knocked the breath out of Craig every time.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I’ve slept in weirder places before, this is nothing. Plus there are pillows.” He winked at Craig who in turn blushed.

“If you say so… But do me a favour and get yourself at least a blanket? It’s going to get colder.” Tweek’s smile widened.

“Sure, if it’ll make you stop worrying.”


End file.
